A disruption in telecommunications service is typically caused by an inoperable communications path, or switch failure. The path or switch may be one that either connects a plurality of telecommunications users to a local central office or is an element of a inter-exchange switched carrier. In either case, a disruption in telecommunication service could be very costly to business users who rely on telephone services in the operation of their respective businesses. For example, a business could lose revenue as a result of a failure to receive so-called "telemarketing sales" as a result of such a disruption. Moreover, the amount of lost revenue would be directly proportional to the duration of the disruption.
Accordingly, a need arises for enhancing the reliability of the telecommunication service that is provided to a particular locality even though an element in the associated communications network, either at the local central office end or inter-exchange switched carrier end of the network becomes inoperable.